Experiments are proposed to continue determinations of bioorganic structures by natural-abundance 15N NMR spectroscopy. Systems to be examined include phenylaziridines, aminonaphthalenes, azirines, and barbituric acids. Measurements and calculations of proton T1 values are being continued.